OPPOSIDE
by aestaetic
Summary: "Jadi selain membolos, kau juga merokok? Sebenarnya apa yang membuat siswa baru sepertimu berani melakukan semua pelanggaran ini?" Jungkook menyunggingkan seringai andalannya, memperhatikan wajah ketua kelas galak yang sedang memarahi dirinya. "Selain suka marah-marah, ternyata kau juga suka menggoda seseorang ya? bagaimana bisa kau marah dengan wajah semanis itu?" (KookV! BL!)


Selama dua tahun sebelumnya, Taehyung selalu di percaya menjadi ketua kelas teladan oleh pihak sekolah maupun guru-guru yang bertugas.

Nama Kim Taehyung sudah tidak asing lagi dikalangan siswa seangkatannya karena kebijakan yang Taehyung buat selalu berhasil membuat setiap anak yang berada di bawah tanggung jawabnya, selalu bertekuk lutut. Taehyung punya peringai yang manis, wajah yang menarik dan penuh sisi estetik. Kepribadiannya sangat cantik, nyaris menyerupai wajahnya. Dia ceria dan mudah bergaul dengan siapa saja, hubungan pertemanannya tidak pernah mengenal asa dan harta. Taehyung selalu di pandang sempurna, tapi ketika senyuman di wajahnya berubah menjadi segaris, tatapan matanya yang menyipit berubah menjadi sadis, tidak pernah ada satu orangpun yang akan berani melawan perintahnya. Auranya berubah menjadi setajam racun, suaranya menjadi sedalam osean. Ketika itulah Kim Taehyung sangat pantang untuk dilawan.

Kim Taehyung adalah ikon dari seorang pemimpin yang di hormati.

Karena itulah, dia tidak begitu heran ketika tahun ajaran baru datang, walikelasnya memerintahkannya untuk maju ke depan. Memperkenalkannya sebagai ketua kelas yang baru dan menitip pesan semoga ia dapat menjadikan kelas barunya menjadi seperti kelas-kelas yang pernah ia pimpin sebelumnya. Bebas dari catatan pelanggaran, selalu menaati peraturan, tidak menyentuh satupun pelanggaran, dan kelas yang paling anti terhadap hukuman. Kelas yang selalu menjadi sorotan guru-guru, dan dinyatakan sebagai kelas unggulan meski hanya siratan.

Dan Taehyung dengan senang hati menerima amanah tersebut, untuk menjadikan kelas barunya ini, sebagai kelas para teladan.

"Ayo berikan tepuk tangan untuk ketua kelas kita yang baru!"

Dan Taehyung hanya dapat tersenyum canggung ketika merasa satu kelas menyambut posisinya dengan meriah.

Hingga terdengar suara tepukan tangan dari segala arah kelasnya.

* * *

 **"OPPOSIDE"**

 **cast:**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **Jeon Jungkook**

 **KookV!**

 **Sekali lagi, ini KookV! Don't like just don't blame.**

 **Rate: T**

 **Disc: bangtan punya Bighit, cerita punya saya**

 _ **Bagian satu: Siswa baru dan pelanggaran pertama**_

 _ **©aestaetic story line**_

* * *

 _ **cerita:**_

"Taehyung, bisa kau kerjakan soal nomor tiga di depan?"

Kim Taehyung. Ketua kelas 3-B yang baru saja menduduki kursi tahtanya. Pemuda tanpa kacamata yang membingkai wajahnya. Duduk di barisan pertama, kolom kedua. Tepat di depan papan tulis itu tersenyum mengiyakan. Berdiri dengan sopan lantas melangkah maju ke depan untuk melaksanakan kewajiban yang di perintahkan.

Sebuah kapur tulis ia gunakan untuk mengisi deretan angka yang sulit dipahami oleh siswa lainnya, yang hanya kebagian menganga dan menyipitkan mata melihat bahasa dari planet mana yang Taehyung gunakan untuk menuliskan jawaban. Tentu saja, seperti yang di duga, siswa teladan Taehyung selalu dapat menyematkan sebuah senyuman di wajah para guru pengajar. Seakan mereka memang sudah menjalankan tugas dengan sebaik mungkin melihat keberhasilan pemahaman yang dikerjakan siswanya. Mengabaikan siswa lainnya dibelakang, yang bahkan tak dapat memahami apa yang tidak bisa mereka pahami.

"Jawaban yang sempurna, Taehyung. Kembalilah ke tempat dudukmu," senyuman dari wajah sang pembimbing belum juga meredup. Yang dipersilahkan untuk duduk, tentu mengambil kesempatannya. Merasa tidak ada perlu lagi untuk berdiri di depan kelas. Tepat ketika bokong berbalut celana coklat itu menyentuh kursi, suara _khas_ pintu kelas yang sedang dicoba di buka dari luar terdengar. Setiap siswa, guru, juga mungkin lukisan-lukisan di belakang kelas tengah sama-sama menyaksikan hal yang sama. Menunggu siapa gerangan yang tengah membuka pintu di tengah jam pelajaran matematika.

Ketika haluan berwujud balok kayu itu sudah tak menghalangi pandangan lagi, tampak seorang pria paruh baya dengan pakaian hijau tua, kumis tebal, dan kepala botak memasuki ruangan. Diikuti oleh seorang pemuda tak dikenal dengan wajah putih dan paras seperti pahatan dewa, ㅡdewa berseragam itu ikut melangkah masuk dan berdiri di depan kelas bersama pak tua. Tidak ada yang tidak mengenal siapa pak tua itu, setiap orang tahu betul apa alasan Bapak tua itu selalu memberikan ceramah panjang di tengah-tengah upacara penyambutan siswa baru. Tentu saja karena beliau adalah kepala sekolah. Namun, sekeras apapun Taehyung dan otak cerdasnya mengingat siapa pemuda yang berdiri di sisi kepala sekolah, tetap tidak ditemukan gambaran tentang identitas pemuda yang tampaknya lupa mengancingkan dua kemeja bagian atasnya itu.

Kening Taehyung menjadi berlipat tiga ketika menyadari hal itu, rasanya mulutnya mulai gatal untuk memberi petuah pada pemuda tak dikenal itu agar segera mengancingkan kemejanya.

"Perhatian semuanya, di depan kalian adalah teman baru. Jadi tolong berhrnti ribut dan dengarkan," anak-anak sempat mengaju protes dalam hati. Pasalnya, sedari tadi memang tidak ada keributan apapun di kelas. Tidak seperti yang pak tua tanpa rambut itu tuduhkan. "Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu, Nak."

Dan inilah saatnya. Saat dimana pesona pemuda bersurai coklat kemerahan itu ㅡTaehyung yakin itu warna rambut buatan, memperlihatkan pesonanya. Para gadis yang awalnya mengantuk, tiba-tiba membuka mata mereka selebar mungkin melihat siapa yang ada di depan sana. Padahal hanya ada kemajuan satu langkah dalam pijakkannya. Namun sanggup menarik seluruh atensi yang ada di segala penjuru kelas.

"Jeon Jungkook. Dari Busan."

Terdengar pekikkan tertahan yang tak diketahui siapa pelakunya. Setiap anak menunjukan ketertarikan mereka terhadap siswa baru yang lumayan mencolok itu. Semua, termasuk Taehyung. Kecuali jika kalian mengabaikan bahwa Taehyung memperhatikan anak itu dengan sedikit lebih dalam bukan karena benar-benar tertarik. Melainkan karena ada kegusaran di sudut matanya ketika melihat miris pakaian tak dikancing itu. Bahkan kemeja bagian dalamnya tampak kusut. Warna rambut semerah api, dan ada satu _pierching_ kecil yang nyaris tak terlihat, di kuping bagian atasnya. Sepatu kuning menyala serta ada dua cincin di tangan kanan maupun kirinya. Sangat _bagus_ untuk di lihat. Dan _tidak buruk_ untuk ditindak.

"Hanya itu?" Ucapan kepala sekolah menyudahi atensi berlebihan Taehyung terhadap kesan pertamanya pada sang siswa baru. "Baiklah, kalau begitu kau bisa duduk. Guru Kang akan membimbingmu. Guru Kang? Saya permisi dulu," tutupnya sebelum menghilang di telan pintu kayu yang menutup ragu.

"Baiklah Jeon Jungkook? Perkenalan dirinya bisa nanti saja karena waktu kita untuk belajar tidak banyak lagi. Untuk saat ini duduklah ditempat yang kosong dan dapat membuatmu nyaman."

Taehyung telah melepas pandangannya dari sang siswa baru sedari tadi. Memulai kembali aktivitas mencatatnya sebelum Guru Kang mulai kembali menjelaskan tentang soal yang jawabannya sudah jelas-jelas Taehyung mengerti. Karena itu, Taehyung dapat merasa sedikit lega. Ia hanya perlu menunggu jam istirahat meminta para guru keluar, dan selesai.

 _Ia sudah bisa memulai tindakan terhadap siswa baru yang kini menjadi tanggung jawabnya._

.

.

.

Taehyung tidak pernah mengatakannya, tapi setiap orang rasanya sudah hapal dengan sangat jelas. _Bahwa Kim Taehyung benci pelanggaran._ Seharusnya, hal itu sudah jelas ia deklarasikan secara tersirat semenjak diangkatnya ia sebagai siswa teladan pada tahun pertama ia bersekolah. Karena itu, tidak ada yang merasa begitu heran ketika pemuda penganut aturan dan penggila ketertiban itu sudah berjalan menuju satu meja di barisan terakhir. Berdiri di sisi mejanya, dan menggebrak benda kayu itu hingga perhatian satu kelas lagi-lagi direbut olehnya.

Tidak begitu kentara diwajahnya, namun sangat jelas bahwa sang wajah asing yang sedang terduduk di tempatnya ㅡdengan _earphone_ dan ponsel yang menemaninya, itu kebingungan dengan gebrakan tiba-tiba seseorang tak dikenal.

"Apa?" Raut wajah tak suka dan terganggu ada di paras tampan itu. Menunggu pemuda yang berdiri di dekatnya memberikan penjelasan atas gangguan yang diterimanya.

"Mewarnai rambut menjadi merah, menggunakan sepatu kuning di luar jam olahraga, melepas dua kancing kemeja, menggunakan _piercing,_ " Siswa baru itu mengerjap. Sedikit terkesiap saat tangan Taehyung tiba-tiba mengancingkan kemejanya ㅡJungkook kira Taehyung hendak meraba dadanya. Taehyung melihat dengan jelas picingan di mata sang siswa baru ketika dirinya membungkuk kepadanya, lalu sengaja berbisik dengan suara tajam yang memaksa. "-ku harap aku tidak akan melihat semua itu lagi di hari berikutnya."

Taehyung kembali menaikan tubuhnya setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Juga baru menyadari ada keanehan di bola mata anak baru itu. "Dan kau menggunakan kotak lensa? Ku harap besok kau tidak akan menggunakannya juga."

Taehyung sadar, beberapa orang asik menjadikan mereka berdua tontonan, karena itu ia ingin menyudahi semua ini segera. Hendak pergi, sebuah tangan dengan dua cincin di jari manis dan telunjuk itu menahannya.

"Atas dasar apa aku harus melakukannya? Untuk mengikuti apa yang kau mau?" Senyuman miring tak luput dari wajahnya, menantang Taehyung untuk membalas lagi perkataannya.

"Itu aturan yang di buat sekolah, bukan buatanku. Jika kau tidak sanggup menjalaninya, bilang kepada orang tuamu untuk mencari sekolah lain yang bisa mengizinkan siswanya melanggar peraturan."

Siswa baru itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, mempertanyakan kepada dirinya sendiri apa alasan Taehyung dapat ia terima atau tidak.

"Sekarang bisa lepaskan tanganmu dari lenganku?"

Taehyung menatap mata kebiruan itu seakan hendak mengulitinya. Seakan bisa membuat lubang disana hanya dengan menatapnya. Tak begitu lama, lengannya kembali bebas. Dengan sedikit jengkel karena seorang siswa baru yang membalas perkataannya, Taehyung melangkah keluar dengan cara berbeda daripada biasanya. Kali ini, tidak ada senyuman di wajah sang ketua kelas yang biasanya menyapa setiap orang dengan senyuman cerah yang memabukkan.

" _Oh man!_ Kau _keren_ sekali bisa melawan _singa galak_ itu!"

Setelah selesai memandangi punggung Taehyung hingga lenyap dibalik pintu kelas yang tertutup mandiri, siswa baru itu ㅡJungkook, mengalihkan atensi pada dua orang pemuda yang baru saja berbalik badan menatapnya.

" _Singa galak_ itu _pemuda tadi_?" Tanya Jungkook pada salah seorang dari salah satunya.

"Ya, dia itu benar-benar _galak_ dan kau bisa melawannya dengan membalas perkataannya. Kau benar-benar keren, siswa pindahan!" Jungkook memperhatikan pemuda yang satunya. Dia bicara seakan-akan Jungkook adalah penjinak harimau yang barusaja berjasa menyelamatkan sekelompok orang.

"Memangnya _siapa dia?"_

Kedua pria di depannya saling pandang. Mereka berdua mendekat untuk berbisik pelan. "Namanya Taehyung, dia itu _singa._ Semuanya takut padanya."

Jungkook sempat kebingungan dengan ketakutan yang ditunjukan oleh dua orang bertubuh raksasa di depannya itu. Tubuh mereka tinggi dan jelas lebih besar dari pada si _singa_ itu, tapi kenapa hanya dengan tubuh kurus dan wajah cantik begitu keduanya ciut? Jungkook tidak kuat menahan tawa.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" Tanya keduanya bersamaan.

Jungkook hanya diam dan tidak menjawab. Raganya bertolak belakang dengan pikirannya. Mengapa tiba-tiba ia memikirkan _singa galak_ itu?

.

.

.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu, Kim Tae?" Seokjin dan Jimin baru saja datang dan Taehyung sudah menyambut mereka dengan wajah tak bersahabat. Tidak semengerikan wajahnya saat sedang menangani siswa pelanggar aturan memang, namun cukup kacau untuk ukuran orang ceria dan berisik seperti dirinya.

"Kenapa? Ingin menyerah mengurusi siswa-siswa berotak kacau itu?" Jimin hanya asal bicara. Karena ia akan merasa gatal jika ada Kim Taehyung di depannya tapi mulutnya tidak bicara apapun. Jika Taehyung itu berisik, maka Park Jimin dua kali lipat keparahannya. Dia hanya akan diam jika sariawan.

"Tae, tidak biasanya kau stress sampai segitunya?" Seokjin bertanya perhatian. Karena dia memang hidup dengan banyak memberikan perhatiannya untuk orang lain. Jika Taehyung memberi perhatiannya dengan cara keras dan tegas, maka Seokjin adalah seseorang yang akan sangat sulit menolak permintaan orang lain. Bedanya dengan Jimin, dia memang anak baik namun hanya ketika ada maunya. Sisanya Park Jimin itu penuh dengan hal-hal buruk yang mempengaruhi.

"Kudengar ada siswa baru ㅡtampan, seksi, tinggi, seperti model, di kelasmu Tae? Bagaimana? Apa sesuai dengan rumor yang beredar?"

Mendengar itu, Taehyung semakin menekuk wajahnya. Mengingat siswa baru dikelasnya yang tampaknya akan menjadi pria keras kepala yang kurang ajar itu membuat kepala Taehyung pening dengan sendirinya. Padahal ia hanya mendengar sosoknya dari orang lain. Bagaimana jika ia harus bertemu dengan orang itu setiap hari? Taehyung bisa gila perlahan-lahan.

"Jangan bahas dia _tolong,_ aku sedang ingin bahagia saat ini. Bukannya frustasi karena memikirkan pemuda tidak waras seperti orang itu!" Taehyung menggerutu tanpa dipinta. Ia kira setidaknya Seokjin akan mendengarkan keluhannya. Tapi semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Sampai Taehyung menyadari bahwa kedua sahabatnya lebih memilih menatap ke belakangnya dibanding mendengarkan perkataanya. Taehyung tidak tahu semenarik apa objek di sana sampai menyedot seluruh perhatian teman-temannya. Dan setelahnya, Taehyung juga sadar bahwa seisi kantin juga menatap ke arah yang sama. Merasa penasaran, Taehyung ikut menoleh-

Alisnya tak sengaja terangkat satu.

Apa-apaan? Ia diabaikan kedua sahabatnya hanya karena kehadiran seorang pemuda bersurai coklat kemerah-merahan dan sepatu kuning cerahnya? _Sial,_ Jeon Jungkook _benar benar sial._

Rupanya tidak cukup membuat Taehyung kesal sampai di sana, pemuda itu mencari lagi celah yang dapat membuat emosi Taehyung semakin menggila. Ingin rasanya Taehyung mencari semua pembunuh bayaran terhebat di dunia, hanya untuk menghabisi nyawa pemuda yang sedang melangkah mendekati mejanya dengan senyuman kurang ajar itu.

 _Sial,_ benar-benar seringai _kurang ajar._

Suara nampan yang bersitubruk dengan meja yang sama dimana Taehyung ada di dalamnya, membuat alis sang ketua teladan itu berkedut. Bersibalik dengan ke dua sahabatnya yang menganga tak dapat kembali menyatukan rahangnya yang telah jatuh. Benar-benar terpesona seperti _idiot_ menatap wajah Jungkook si _brandal kurang ajar._ Umpatan Taehyung sangat bersamaan dengan bisikan-bisikan aneh dari seisi penghuni kantin yang menggosipkan alasan apa yang membuat si _rambut merah api_ itu memilih duduk di sampingnya. ㅡKetika masih banyak pilihan kursi kosong.

"Hey..." Taehyung menutup mata, menahan emosi dengan meniup poninya hingga sedikit terangkat dan berakhir jatuh secara acak-acakan. "Pergi dari mejaku sekarang juga, atau aku pastikan kau menyesal sudah melangkahkan kakimu kemari."

Tidak ada ketakutan sama sekali di wajah sang pelaku. Yang ada, pemuda Jeon itu menoleh dengan seringai yang entah mengapa _sering sekali_ ia tunjukan.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya? Aku tidak menemukan bukti apapun bahwa meja ini adalah milikmu?"

Lagi, seringaian itu tercipta di wajah tampan _sialan_ nya. Menaikan sedikit rahang tegasnya.

Taehyung kembali melihat dunia setelah membuka kelopak matanya, ia selalu berani menatap siapapun yang berani membalas ucapannya. Dan Jeon Jungkook adalah extra karena mendapatkan leretan mematikan dari sang teladan sekolah.

"Pergi sekarang juga. Aku tidak pernah suka duduk berdekatan dengan seseorang yang mewarnai rambutnya dengan warna _buruk rupa_ seperti milikmu," geraman Taehyung dengan menekankan kata buru rupa hingga membuat Jungkook tanpa sadar memegang bagian belakang rambutnya.

"Buruk- apa kau bilang?!"

Seumur hidupnya, tidak ada yang pernah berani dengan lancang mengatakan rambutnya buruk rupa. Setiap orang selalu memujanya. Bahkan jika Jungkook mewarnainya dengan warna kotoran ayam sekalipun, setiap orang akan tetap memuji dirinya tanpa terkecuali.

Ya, tanpa terkecuali jika saja Kim Taehyung tidak termasuk.

"Selain warna rambutmu yang buruk, pendengaranmu juga sama buruknya, ya?"

Jungkook tidak tahan lagi. Dengan kesal, pemuda yang masih ber-status sebagai siswa baru itu menarik kerah seragam _singa galaknya_ dan menatap obsidian itu menyalak. Merasa tak terima demi nama baik ayah dan ibunya, ia merasa terhina. Taehyung orang pertama dalam hidupnya yang mengatainya buruk ㅡmeski hanya rambutnya. Dan Jungkook tidak dapat terima.

"Kau," geram Jungkook yang tidak membuat Taehyung gentar sedikitpun. "Kau!"

Jungkook mengerjap. Merasa tiba-tiba kalimat umpatan yang selalu mudah ia katakan lenyap entah kemana perginya. Ia terlalu terpaku. Sumpah demi wajah tampannya, ia belum pernah- belum pernah melihat wajah semenarik Taehyung. Bagaimana mata besarnya menatapnya dan hendak menelan dirinya bulat-bulat, bagaimana hidung bangirnya yang mengkerut bisa menariknya semakin mendekat, bagaimana bibir merah muda itu bisa sangat memaku tatapannya. Tampaknya Jungkook terlalu terhanyut sampai tidak memiliki pikiran bahwa Taehyung menyadari apa yang tengah ia pikirakan hingga tak sadar sebuah tendangan yang mematikan ㅡmungkin tulangnya sudah patah, mengenai tulang keringnya.

"Akh- SHIT!" Jungkook memegangi kakinya dengan tatapan membunuh yang masih ditujukan untuk Taehyung.

Taehyung membungkuk menyentuh wajah Jungkook agar menatapnya. Memenjarakan Jungkook dalam tatapan kejam ㅡnamun _menggemaskan-_ nya.

"Sekali lagi kau bertindak semaumu, aku tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk memotong tubuhmu menjadi dua bagian, _brengsek."_

Dan pemuda itu meninggalkan Jungkook disana tanpa sama sekali berperi-keketuaan.

.

.

.

"Tae, kau oke?"

Seokjin benar-benar tidak dapat berhenti khawatir semenjak Taehyung pergi dan kejadian di _cafetaria_ barusan. Bagaimana tidak khawatir jika salah satu sahabatmu baru saja terlibat perkelahian hebat ㅡdengan orang hebat pula, dan tiba-tiba menghilang? Tahu-tahu Seokjin menemukannya di toilet sedang melamun di depan kaca wastafle. Seokjin ingin bertanya tentang apa yang terjadi antara Taehyung dan Jungkook, tapi sekali lagi, ia lebih khawatir pada kondisi sahabatnya saat ini. Selama bersekolah, atau mengantongi gelar teladan, Taehyung tidak pernah terlibat masalah apalagi sampai menendang kaki seseorang dengan jurus _taekwondo_ nya yang telah lama ia simpan.

"Aku baik-baik saja," Taehyung menoleh dengan senyuman. Namun Seokjin terlalu peka untuk menyadari betapa pucatnya kulit siswa teladan itu. "Aku hanya butuh ruang untuk bernafas, Jin."

Setelahnya Taehyung kembali menatap wajahnya di cermin. Meskipun Seokjin tahu pemuda itu tidak benar-benar bercermin. Pusat yang ada di bola matanya menerawang sesuatu tanpa menatap refleksi dirinya sedikitpun.

"Ya, aku mengerti, Tae. Kau boleh sendiri saat ini, aku tunggu di luar."

Belum sempat Seokjin melangkah meninggalkan Taehyung, suara langkah yang dibuat besar-besar terdengar menghampiri mereka. Tahu-tahu, Jimin dengan mata sipitnya yang ia coba lebarkan sudah menarik Taehyung dan mencengkram bahu pemuda itu. Dalam hati, Seokjin meringis.

"Katakan padaku sekarang juga, apa yang terjadi padamu dan anak baru yang tampan dan seksi itu, _huh_?" Taehyung tampak kebingungan dan Seokjin terlihat memohon pada Jimin untuk diam. Tapi apalah daya Jimin tidak pernah sepeka Seokjin. "Hey! Katakan padaku! Ada apa dengan kalian sampai bertengkar seperti tadi?!"

Taehyung menjilati bibir bawahnya. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab pertanyaan Jimin seperti apa. Dirinya sendiri bahkan terkejut karena telah melakukan tindakan fisik terhadap salah satu temannya. _Ya, Jika Jeon Jungkook bisa dikatakan sebagai teman._

"Aku juga tidak mengerti," Taehyung memejamkan matanya sebelum getaran di saku celananya menyadarkan dirinya.

Cepat-cepat, Taehyung merogoh ponselnya. Mengetikan sesuatu untuk mengisi _password,_ lalu melihat kotak pesan.

Dan raut wajah Taehyung berubah. Seakan-akan sesaat setelah itu, _hidupnya akan hancur dan melebur seperti abu._

 _.  
_

 _._

 _._

 _ **From: Guru Kang**_

 _ **Ke ruanganku.**_  
 _ **Sekarang.**_

 **TBC**

* * *

Aku stress lagi, penyakitku saat membuat chapter awal. Aku selalu takut ini memuakkan.

Aku gak tau kenapa tangan ini gatel ingin publish fic ini. *bukannya lanjutin famous*

Aku selalu bingung dengan peran top yang aku buat, kenapa aku selalu membuat peran mereka labil begini ya? Aih, gatau. Bingung.

Aneh, ya? Jelek, ya? Iya. Aku sendiri juga bingung apa yang kutulis. Benar-benar gajelas dan tidak layak baca.

Chapter depan mungkin sedikit lebih jelas dan lebih panjang. Maafkan aja, chapter satuku memang selalu gagal.

Dan untuk kalian yang review, kalian mulia sekali? Yang hanya baca, aku benar-benar ingin mengucapkan terimakasih.


End file.
